Petuniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Duesurimrovein.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petuniaxc3x97hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Duesurimrovein.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Petunias with large flowers and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code number 94-211, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Petunia selection identified as code number F-18-22, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in 1998, on the basis of its attractive flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in Rheinberg, Germany since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Duesurimrovein have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Duesurimroveinxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Duesurimroveinxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching.
3. Single flowers that are dark pink in color with red purple-colored venation.
Compared to plants of the female parent, the selection 94-211, plants of the new Petunia have larger flowers and differ in flower color. Compared to plants of the male parent, the selection F- 18-22, plants of the new Petunia have larger flowers and differ in flower color.
Plants of the new Petunia can be compared to plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rheinberg, Germany, plants of the new Petunia differed from plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Petunia had longer internodes than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
2. Plants of the new Petunia had larger leaves with longer petioles than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
3 . Plants of the new Petunia had larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Petunia were darker in color than flowers of plants of the cultivar Surfinia Pink Vein.